


Only the Lonely

by Antheas_Blackberry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Omens Anniversary, Good Omens Lockdown, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antheas_Blackberry/pseuds/Antheas_Blackberry
Summary: What happened after Aziraphale and Crowley hung up the phone.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Only the Lonely

Aziraphale stood in the kitchen, after hanging up the phone. He looked at the expanse of baked goods, all of which would remain as edible as if they had just been removed from the oven (if they knew what was good for them). He had phoned Crowley because he was lonely, and now, he was left feeling as forlorn and bereft as he had before, if not more.

It wasn’t like he was unused to the feeling; he had been alive for over 6,000 years. However, over the past eleven of them, he had spent much of them with the wily serpent. As a result, he was unused to spending so much time alone with his thoughts.

At first, he thought lockdown would provide him some much-needed quiet reading time and space for reflection. But as the days went on, he found himself hungering for more than the baked goods he had made in an effort to push the doldrums away and keep himself occupied.

He missed Crowley. 

And now the blasted demon was going to spend the next two months asleep; no letters, no phone calls, none of that TimeFace, or whatever it was. He looked down at the Welsh cake he had picked up out of habit, and then put back down on the plate. It wasn’t what he needed, what he wanted, what he desired. 

Without pondering too deeply on the matter, he quickly headed into the sitting room and picked up the phone. He tried and failed not to look at the sofa where Crowley could usually be found, draped across, wineglass in hand.

“Angel?” Crowley sounded confused, and probably rightfully so. They had just hung up with one another not ten minutes ago.

“Don’t sleep until July,” Aziraphale said hurriedly, and a bit anxiously into the receiver.

“Huh? Why not?” To Aziraphale, Crowley still sounded confused, as if he had already climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over his head, ready to sleep the days away.

“I . . .I . . . . because I’ll miss you,” Aziraphale stammered out.

“Oh,” Crowley said, surprised.

Seconds later, there was a shower of sparks and the smell of woodsmoke, as Crowley appeared. He’d opted on travelling through the open phone line and emerged only slightly rumpled from his travels.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed, his face lighting up. He hadn’t smiled like this in weeks.

“Angel.” Crowley returned the grin, with his own special smirk. He noticed that Aziraphale was still holding the now slightly smoking phone. He reached out to take it and hang it up, his hand brushing softly against the angel’s. 

“My dear,” Aziraphale whispered, looking up at the demon. “You do tempt me.”

Aziraphale reached out and tenderly stroked Crowley’s cheek. The demon shuddered into the embrace, as the two entities finally came together with a kiss.


End file.
